2019 Florida 500: How Blaze Became the Next Generation Save N Large
Plot Note: This is a crossover. The camera pans down to the Florida 500, the intermission is almost over. Lightning tries to stay focused but a splash of water wakes him up, turning out to be the young mermaids Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel. Lightning closes his hauler, the young mermaids are outside. Mack interrupts McQueen, telling him that the race will start. At the pits, Nyan Storm arrives, telling Turbo that she will win. During the pace laps, Blaze sees his racing fans in the stands. Ondina gives Blaze training advice to make this race awesome. The cars line up at the starting line, Mark SetGo arrives and gives the command to start engines, and with that, the racers rev their engines, Mark SetGo delivers the racers off around the Piston Cup track, followed with Darrell Cartrip saying "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! This is Orlando, Florida, boys! Let's go racing!" Blaze passes all the other Next Gen cars, but however Preston the Newspaper selling pegasus still is watching the race, but his dad is having an argument with him, his dad says a bad word, making him sound the alarm on his phone! He rapidly tells Ondina, "Tell Blaze there is a huge crash coming, quick!" and then Ondina tells Blaze there is a crash coming, Blaze dodges all the cars in the crash, the caution comes out, and Blaze says that they need a new driver, but there was nothing Ondina can do, so they needed a new driver, and that driver was Ryan Rag, one of Said's kids. Darrell Cartrip then says "The caution's still out, pit road is open, and everyone's coming in." Blaze makes his way into the pits telling the team that they need a new driver, so the team gets AJ a new helmet but AJ says "No, not me, him!", pointing to Ryan Rag, the team then puts the new Blaze helmet on Ryan Rag, followed with Milli and the young mermaids using their Pattern Powers, making Lightning McQueen styled-bolts get onto his paint job, making him a next generation car with green tires, a Blazing Speed mega booster, and a top speed of 250 mph. After Blaze gets a new paint job, he zooms out of the pits with Blazing Speed, onto the track with the pace laps, after that, the green flag starts waving, the racers take off, Blaze following the other racers. Ondina tries to be the crew chief of Blaze's new driver Ryan Rag, but she is tired, so she lets AJ be the crew chief of Blaze. AJ tells Blaze and his new driver Ryan Rag training advice during the race, pit stop, and then Blaze thinks they can still beat Crusher, Blaze and his new driver use Blazing Speed to pass the other cars, and he catches up to Nyan Storm, and Naia says "Looks like Blaze has found himself a new driver!", on the final lap, Blaze moves to the left, but Nyan Storm blocks him, he then moves to the right but gets hit by Nyan Storm, then AJ tells Blaze and his new driver "Flip over Nyan Storm!", and with that, Blaze flips over Nyan Storm, making him, Lightning, Turbo, and Hamsterbus win. The fans are cheering for Blaze, Blaze then sees Milli and the young mermaids outside the pits smiling at him, and then Blaze does a donut burnout, and then the flash photographers and interview cars are interviewing Blaze about his new driver, Ryan Rag. And then the Pinkfong mermaid and her jitterbug sisters come in saying "Well then, race for us!" and Blaze sees them, telling his new driver, that they will be next generation racers forever.